peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Muslimgauze
Muslimgauze was a music project of Bryn Jones (17 June 1961 – 14 January 1999), a prolific British ethnic electronica and experimental musician who was influenced by conflicts in the Muslim world, with an emphasis on the Israeli-Palestinian conflict. With dozens of albums released under the Muslimgauze name, Jones was remarkably prolific, but his mainstream success was limited due in part to his work being issued mostly in limited editions on small record labels. The name Muslimgauze is a play on the word muslin (a type of gauze) combined with Muslim, referring to Bryn Jones' preoccupation with conflicts throughout the Muslim world. Links To Peel Peel often played tracks from Muslimgauze on his show, as he was a fan of ethnic electronica. However, it is not known whether Peel tried to get Bryn Jones to do a session for his show or not. Since Bryn Jones's death, Muslimgauze music continues to be released. A track paying tribute to Bryn Jones was released by Mount Florida called 'A Tribute To Muslimgauze' and was played on Peel's show in December 1999. Shows Played ;1986 * 21 April 1986: Cahlot (album - Flajelata) Limited Editions * 23 June 1986: Sjamboks (LP - Flajelata) Limited Editions ;1987 * 27 May 1987: 'The Divine Cause (LP-Jazirat-Ul-Arab)' (Red Rhino/Cartel) ;1988 * 25 January 1988: Gulfwar (Part One) (LP - Abu Nidal) Limited Editions * 10 February 1988: Green Is The Colour Of The Prophet (LP - Abu Nidal) Limited Editions * 20 February 1988 (Radio Bremen): Gulfwar (Part One) (album - Abu Nidal) Limited Editions ;1997 * 02 October 1997 (Vs. Rootsman: Hebron (album - City Of Djinn) Third Eye Music TEMCD 009 * 08 October 1997 (Vs. Rootsman: Marrakech (album - City Of Djinn) Third Eye Music TEMCD 009 * 23 October 1997: 'India Rubber Buddha Melts And Forms A Pool (CD-Jaab Ab Dullah)' (Soleilmoon Recordings) * 19 November 1997: Noose Of Gold Silk (album - Jaal Ab Dullah) Soleilmoon Recordings SOL 53CD * December 1997 (FSK): Damascus (CD - City Of Djinn) Third Eye Music ;1998 * 15 January 1998: Jagannath Jagannath Who (CD - Jaal Ab Dullah) Soleilmoon Recordings * 15 April 1998: North Afrika Is Not So Far Away (album - Vampire Of Tehran) Staalplaat STCD 127 * 16 April 1998: Black Izlamic Garb (album - Vampire Of Tehran) Staalplaat STCD 127 * 21 April 1998: North Afrika Is Not So Far Away (album - Vampire Of Tehran) Staalplaat STCD 127 ;1999 * 19 January 1999: Srebrenica (album – Return To The City Of Djinn) Third Eye Music TEMCD014 * 26 January 1999: Murmur You Support The Arabs (LP: Sneak Preview) Staalplaat * 02 February 1999: Kabul (album – Return To The City Of Djinn) Third Eye Music TEMCD014 * 04 February 1999 (Radio Eins): Murmur You Support The Arabs (v/a album - Sneak Preview Volume One) Staalplaat * 11 February 1999 (Radio Eins): Tashkent (album – Return To The City Of Djinn) Third Eye Music TEMCD014 * 11 March 1999: Lahore (album – Return To The City Of Djinn) Third Eye Music TEMCD014 * 17 March 1999: Tashkent (album – Return To The City Of Djinn) Third Eye Music TEMCD014 * 18 March 1999 (Radio Eins): Lahore (album – Return To The City Of Djinn) Third Eye Music TEMCD014 * April 1999 (FSK): Pristina (album – Return To The City Of Djinn) Third Eye Music TEMCD014 * 08 April 1999 (Radio Eins): Dar Es Salaam (album – Return To The City Of Djinn) Third Eye Music TEMCD014 * 15 April 1999 (Radio Eins): Lahore (album – Return To The City Of Djinn) Third Eye Music TEMCD014 * 04 May 1999: Bradford (album – Return To The City Of Djinn) Third Eye Music TEMCD014 * 13 May 1999: Basra (album – Return To The City Of Djinn) Third Eye Music TEMCD014 * 20 May 1999: Kainovan (album – Return To The City Of Djinn) Third Eye Music TEMCD014 * 20 May 1999 (Radio Eins): Basra (album - Return To The City Of Djinn) Third Eye Music TEMCD014 * 27 May 1999 (Radio Eins): Banja Luka (album - Return To The City Of Djinn) Third Eye Music TEMCD014 * 23 September 1999 (Radio Eins): Manzarpour Sleeper ;2000 * 04 January 2000: 'Antalya (CD-Lo-Fi India Abuse)' (BSI) * 05 January 2000: 'Valencia In Flames (CD-Lo-Fi India Abuse)' (BSI) * 09 January 2000 (BFBS): 'Android Cleaver (CD-Lo-Fi India Abuse)' (BSI) * 13 January 2000 (Radio Eins): 'Valencia In Flames (CD-Lo-Fi India Abuse)' (BSI) ;2004 * 08 July 2004: From The Edge (Higher Intelligence Agency Remix) (Maxi: From The Edge) Chlorophyl External Links * Wikipedia * Discogs * Official Website Category:Artists